Animo Crackers (Ryder 10)
Story Dr. Animo is in a prison yard, feeding the ravens there. Animo: Yes, my pretties. One day soon, I will escape from this wretched place. Then, the world will know to fear the name Dr. Animo again! I’ll start by tearing through those Plumbers, now that I know their location and existence! Once I obtain all the alien DNA possible, I’ll be able to conquer the world with my army of mutants! Guard: Quiet down, quack! The guard comes by, scattering the ravens by walking through them. Guard: No one cares about your plans. You ain’t ever getting out of here. The guard walks on, as Animo spits in his direction. Animo: Insignificant neanderthal. He does not understand the extent of my intellect. One day, I’ll mutate one of these ravens to carry me out of this place, so I can continue my work on world domination! A distorted caw occurs, as a black shadow obscures the light of the sun. It is a large mutated raven, which swoops down and grabs Animo, him screaming in the process. Animo: What is this?! Help! Put me down! Help me! The raven takes Animo into a forest, putting him down. A stomping sound occurs, the ground shaking with it. A large white gorilla, with Animo’s head in a jar on its shoulders. Animo screams, as he falls over. Animo: Who are you?! Gorilla Animo: Really? Surely one of our intellect would be able to figure out who I am without asking that kind of ridiculous question. Animo: You’re, me? Future Animo: From the future. Animo: Fascinating. What’s with the gorilla body? Future Animo: Oh, it’s just something I had to design, after you blew up our old body! Animo: Huh. Well, it at least ensures that we live an even longer life. Can you tell me about my accomplishments? Future Animo: Well, if I do, then we could mess up the space time continuum. Animo: And you’re not doing that by coming here? Future Animo: Good point. I am here because I had recently discovered a secret military project that was destroyed over twenty years ago. The A.R.C. project. Animo: Why come here if it was destroyed twenty years ago? Future Animo: Twenty years from my time. Which means right in this timeline. In fact, it is currently being transported for safekeeping now. Animo: And you were looking for expert help to assist you in procuring this project! Whatever it is. Future Animo: The A.R.C. project is an emergency storage of the DNA of all of Earth’s animal species, in the events of a cataclysmic event. Worthless for the most part, but in our hands, Animo: It could become our greatest army! Future Animo: Let’s get to it, then. End Scene Rook drives the Proto-TRUK through the forest, Ryder in the passenger’s side. Ryder: I can’t believe that Animo broke out of jail! Rook: Who is this Animo person? The only thing about him in the Plumber file is that he was associated with the Forever Knights. Ryder: He’s a mad scientist, able to make mutant animals. He even managed to make animal alien hybrids upon getting a piece of the Omnitrix. He’s not that dangerous, but he becomes more dangerous the longer he’s free. A blur moves out of the corner of their eye, as a figure hops along the tree branches. It disappears, Rook looking out his window to try and get a closer look. Rook: Was that him? Ryder: (Dialing the Omnitrix) If it is, he’s riding a monkey. Ryder slaps the Omnitrix down, transforming into Wildvine. He opens the door, as he stretches up into the trees after the foe. Wildvine makes it up to the level of the figure, it being a person in a white armored jumpsuit with black pants, a white helmet and green scarf. Wildvine: You there! Halt! The figure looks behind him, being surprised. Spanner: Ryder 10?! No way! Wildvine stretches his arm at Spanner, who grabs a tree branch and swings around it, dodging the arm. Spanner hops off it, going even higher in the trees. Wildvine comes to a stop, pulling himself up. Wildvine: You can’t escape me, kid! Spanner: I don’t want to fight you! I’m on the trail of a criminal! Wildvine: Well, you’re getting a fight either way! Wildvine stretches his arm up, Spanner dodging it. Spanner fires a laser blast, hitting Wildvine and him dropping below the trees. Spanner: Sorry about that! But I’m in a hurry! Spanner continues traveling, jumping through the branches. He appears at the top of the tree lines, when the flying Proto-TRUK appears, stopping Spanner in his tracks. Rook: (Over speaker) Halt! You are being pursued by Plumber officers! Surrender now or we will take lethal action against you! Spanner: No, no, no! You guys have got it all wrong! Wildvine’s arm grabs Spanner, wrapping him in tendrils. Spanner loses the use of his arms, as he falls through the trees, bumping through the branches, eventually hitting the ground. Wildvine lands down behind him, as Rook lands the Proto-TRUK, coming over as well. Wildvine: Nicely done, Rook. Rook: Considering that you did not seem to have a decent form for tree pursuit, I figured that you were in need of assistance. I would suggest Spidermonkey for next time. Wildvine reverts. Ryder: (Sarcastically) Gee, thanks Rook. Rook: You are welcome. Oh! Sarcasm? Ryder: There you go! Now, who are you, kid? Are you working for Animo? Rook: I thought you said that Animo worked alone. Spanner: I’m not! I’m here pursuing Dr. Animo! He had, uh, escaped, and I was tasked to capture him. Rook: Who do you work for? We were brought in due to Animo being too dangerous for regular humans to fight him. Spanner: I was, hm, ah! SACT! Rook: Sact? Ryder: Special Alien Containment Team. Rook: Ah. I am familiar with its newer name, SECT, Special Extraterrestrial Containment Team. Spanner: I am part of a defense team for the A.R.C. Project, a storage program for animal DNA samples. Dr. Animo serves a major threat if he were to obtain it! Rook: That would make sense based on what you told me earlier. Ryder: You’re taking his word? How about a little proof? Spanner: You want proof? Call Cooper Daniels! Ryder looks suspicious, but gets on the Omnitrix, dialing a number. Cooper: (Over Omnitrix) Ryder? What are you calling for? Ryder: I ran into someone giving a bogus claim. About defending an Arc program from a Dr. Animo. Cooper: If this Animo controls mutated animals, then he’s not doing a good job. The sound of a collision occurs, them hearing the truck shake. Cooper: We’re currently being attacked by that guy! Any help would be greatly appreciated! Ryder: Rook, can we track him? Rook: Yes. But we need to hurry. Ryder and Rook run back to the Proto-TRUK, as Spanner squirms after them. Spanner: Hey! What about me?! Rook looks back, conflicted. Rook: We should at least take him with us. If he is really after Animo, he could be helpful. Ryder: Ugh! Fine! Rook uses the Proto-Tool blade to cut Spanner free, as he grasps his arms. Spanner: Dang! Those tendrils are tight! Ryder: Hurry up already! Ryder, Spanner and Rook get in the Proto-TRUK, flying off. End Scene The convoy trucks transporting the A.R.C. Project are being attacked by a mutant frog, it ramming them from the side. Future Animo is riding on a mutated snail, it releasing slime that causes the transport vehicles to slip and slide. The mutant raven dives down, pecking down at a convoy truck. The convoy stops, as the the soldiers fire blasters at them. Cooper: Hold them off! We need to last until reinforcements arrive! The Proto-TRUK flies overhead, as Ryder is in the back, revving the Tenn-Speed engine. Spanner: I can’t believe I get to witness Ryder take down an enemy on his Tenn-Speed! Ryder: Don’t worry. You won’t get much of a view. Rook, handle the bird. Rook: Understood. Ryder rides out of the back of the Proto-TRUK, as he slaps down the Omnitrix. He transforms into Clockwork, as his head key spins, slowing down time. He lands on the ground gently, as time reverts, him burning rubber on contact. He revs straight at the Animos, the two scowling. Animos: Ryder! Clockwork: Two of them?! And one from the future?! How do I know that? Animo’s frog shoots its tongue forward, as Clockwork swerves to dodge, driving along a canyon wall. The frog hops after him, crashing into the canyon wall. Clockwork drives after Future Animo’s snail, when he drives through the slime, him skidding out of control. Clockwork slows time, allowing himself to regain control, driving by. Clockwork: Talk about a slippery slope! Clockwork pulls up next to Cooper, who’s firing a blaster at the Animos. In the air, the Proto-TRUK fires lasers at the raven, which flies at it to attack, seeming to be unharmed. Clockwork: So, what’s this arc program thing? Cooper: The large truck with the long back. Clockwork looks back at it, seeing it. Clockwork: Oh. Easy peasy! I’ve got an idea! Clockwork rides forward, as Animo’s frog hops towards him. Clockwork fires a time ray from his chest, it hitting the frog, and reverting it into a regular frog. Animo goes shooting forward off the shrunken frog, colliding with a convoy car, sliding off it. Future Animo: Even if you can revert them, I can mutate them again! Clockwork rides at Future Animo, firing a time ray. Future Animo hops off the snail, which is reverted to its normal size. Future Animo goes to attack with his gorilla body, when Spanner flies in on jet shoes, kicking Future Animo in the head. His helmet cracks, and the antenna inside the helmet break off. Future Animo: What?! Spanner: Broke off your mutating antenna. So much for forming more of them. Clockwork: You’re from the future too? Clockwork reverts, as he rides away from Future Animo, who charges after them. Spanner fires lasers at him, distracting him. The raven lands on the Proto-TRUK, pecking at the engine. Rook struggles to maintain control as he goes crashing down, landing in the forest. The raven comes back, as Ryder activates the Omnitrix. Ryder: Something to take on a mutant bird! Ryder slaps down the Omnitrix, as he transforms into Ball Weevil. He shrinks down in the chair of the Tenn-Speed, looking at himself. Ball Weevil: A new alien?! One that can’t drive! Couldn’t I at least get an alien with arms and legs! The raven caws at Ball Weevil, diving right at him. Ball Weevil screams, as he hops off the Tenn-Speed, the raven picking the bike up with its beak, then dropping it down the canyon. Ball Weevil: My bike! You’re going to pay for that! Time to see what this thing does! Ball Weevil spits up a plasma ball, it lying on the ground. The raven comes back at Ball Weevil, who kicks the plasma ball at it. The plasma ball collides and explodes on the raven, several feathers blown off. Ball Weevil: Explosive slime? Cool! I wonder if it can get bigger?! Ball Weevil spits another plasma ball, as he hops onto it. The raven comes back after him, as Ball Weevil runs on the plasma ball, rolling away, the plasma ball growing in size. He goes down the road one way, passing a fighting Future Animo and Spanner. Future Animo: What?! No! Ball Weevil spins around to go at the raven, which charges head on at him. Ball Weevil hops off the plasma ball, it increasing speed as it rolls at the raven. The raven pulls upwards, as the plasma ball keeps rolling, slamming into the A.R.C. Project truck. It releases a massive explosion, blowing the truck to smithereens. Ball Weevil: Oops. Cooper: Ryder! How is blowing it up protecting it?! Animo: Ugh. What happened? Animo wakes up, when a yellow capsule falls out of the sky, landing in his hand. Animo: Huh? Animo turns the capsule over, revealing that it is a storage capsule for “Raven DNA.” Animo: Oh! Incredible! The one surviving sample of the project, is the one that I use to break myself out of prison in the future! This time travel thing is wonderful and confusing! Future Animo: No! I was hoping to prevent this from happening! Spanner: You can’t stop time, Animo. Just like you can’t win this fight! Spanner fires several lasers at Future Animo, knocking him down. Future Animo: I may not be able to win, but I can ensure my future! Animo, take the bird and escape! Animo: Very well. It has been an honor, Dr. Animo! Animo takes off running, as the raven swoops down to pick him up. Ball Weevil: Not if I have anything to say about it! Ball Weevil spits and kicks a plasma ball, it colliding and exploding on the raven’s wing. It lets out a caw of pain, but it still picks Animo up with its talons, flying off with one wing. Animo: Don’t worry, my fine creature. Your legacy will continue on! The raven flies off into the distance, as Ball Weevil reverts. Ryder: Darn it! Rook! Rook comes out of the forest, covered in motor oil. Rook: The Proto-TRUK is down! We will not be able to go after him! Ryder: And the Tenn-Speed is at the bottom of a cliff! This day was a complete bust! Spanner: For you, maybe. Spanner is standing on top of an unconscious Future Animo. Spanner: It was awesome working with you, Ryder. Until we meet again! Spanner releases time energy, as he and Future Animo teleport away. Ryder stands there, baffled. Ryder: Who the heck was that guy? Characters * Ryder * Rook * Spanner * Cooper Daniels * SECT agents Villains * Dr. Animo * Future Dr. Animo * Mutant animals ** Mutant Raven ** Mutant Frog ** Mutant Snail Aliens * Wildvine * Clockwork * Ball Weevil (unlocked) Trivia * This is the first episode to feature content from Ryder's future. * Spanner debuts. * This episode shows Ball Weevil being unlocked. * The SACT is revealed to have been renamed SECT. * The surviving DNA sample from the A.R.C. Program is Raven DNA, which Animo used to create his mutant raven in the future. * While not directly stated, Clockwork was able to detect those who were from the future. * This is the last episode of 16 year old Ryder's timeline to occur in order. The few remaining ones after this episode will be jumping out of order. 16 year Ryder Timeline Category:Episodes Category:Ryder 10 Category:Ryder 10: Time Arc Category:Ryder 10: SACT Arc